


What's Going On?

by crash_crash_crash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, byler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_crash_crash/pseuds/crash_crash_crash
Summary: Will works at a flower shop but knows nothing about the language of flowers, unbeknownst to customer Mike, a history buff who recently discovered the language of flowers and all it's glory.Mike is thrilled to find out his crush's profession, this must be fate, right?





	What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so wish me luck.

Flower shop AU

It was looking like another boring day at Danelia's Flowers, trademark pending, and Will couldn't wait to get it over with. This was supposed to be just a short term thing until he was able to make a name for himself in the art community and start getting commissions. If you count three years as short term and one commission this year so far making a name for himself. He still didn't know a fucking thing about flowers, just that some were expensive and others were really expensive, which was was why he was surprised when a customar out of the blue bought him a bouquet.

Mike, he thinks him name was. He was pretty sure they had some mutual friends but the two of them had never really chatted beyond small talk. Now here he is in that "only happens in bad romcoms" thing where a customar at a flower shop buys the employee flowers.

"Hey, Will right? You work here?"

"No, the owner just lets random people dress up as employees sometimes. But yeah, I'm Will. You're Mike, Lucas' friend?"

"Uh- uhm... yeah, yeah, yes. Well uhm..." Oh, wow, he was way less coherent than Will remembered.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Will asked after some awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, uh- no, no. It's just. These are for you." Mike handed him a bouquet of flowers.

If it were someone else, it would have been a bad move, considering he was surrounded by flowers all day, but Mike was cute so... plus his fumbling was kinda adorable. The situation was made a little more confusing when Mike didn't ask him out though.

Will blushed a little. "Thanks, uh, these are nice?" Ever so smooth, Byers.

"So I'll see you around?" Mike asked.

"Uh... bye then?" Was this flirting, was he flirting?

Will didn't actually see Mike for a while after that and his work days went back to boring. Thinking he blew it with a cute guy, he was lamenting his non existent love life and painting his sorrows on a canvas.

"Get it together, Byers. You are bad at flirting once and you think it's the apocalypse." His friend, Max, was always very supportive.

"But, y'know. It was also a little bit strange. This guy buys me flowers, doesn't ask me out and we're both awkward. That is the closest I've come to a date in months. Months! I'm going to die alone! I could paint away my frustration, but paint, and canvases, cost money and no one wants to buy my art so what's the point even?"

"Will, you are like a brother to me, and in this sibling-like relationship I can tell you that you are overreacting. We can also call either of your actual siblings, they would agree with me. Now come on, Lucas said there was gonna be a party in his building. You can't complain about being alone if you never socialize."

"This is a betrayal of the highest order. What's the dress code?"

Max just smiled in response.

Okay, the music was way too loud. Max had gone off ro mingle... somewhere. Maybe some fresh air would feel better. On the way out he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Would you watch where you're go- oh."

Mike.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. I didn't look where I was going. I'll just." He motioned to the exit.

"Ok well nice seeing you again, I'm sorry if I was a little, a lot awkward last time. I must've looked like a complete mess."

"Kinda."

"Okay. I'll see you around then?" Mike asked.

"Sure."


End file.
